


purge.

by AsiniePerson



Series: very short techno vent stories. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiniePerson/pseuds/AsiniePerson
Series: very short techno vent stories. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161635
Kudos: 26





	purge.

This is the third time Techno threw up his dinner three days in a row.

Shame no one cares.

Shame he can't get help.


End file.
